1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of clamping arrangements for removably securing headers to the windshield frames of sport utility and other vehicles and more particularly to the field of such clamping arrangements for headers of frameless soft tops.
2. Discussion of the Background
Headers are widely used to removably attach tops including soft tops to the windshield frames of sport utility and other vehicles. In most cases, the header is removably secured to the windshield frame by manually operated clamps or latches. A very common way of doing so involves providing a protruding loop member on the windshield frame and hooking an arm of the clamp under the loop member. The base of the clamp is fixed to the header and as the clamp is closed, the header is drawn downwardly into engagement with the top of the windshield frame. In other arrangements such as in U.S. Pat. No. 6,932,423 at its FIGS. 6 and 7, the arm of the clamp is hooked under an edge of a recess in the windshield frame rather than under a protruding loop member. However, the basic operation is otherwise essentially the same.
In both such arrangements, the closing action of the clamp draws the header downwardly into engagement with the top of the windshield frame also creates an undesirable rearward rotational force on the header. This rotational force tends to rock or pivot the header rearwardly on the windshield frame, reducing the effectiveness of the weather seal between them. In some cases, the rotational force may actually lift and separate the front of the header from the windshield frame creating a gap into which dust, water, and other elements may penetrate and collect. In addition to these sealing problems, the esthetic look or lines between the header and windshield frame may also be detrimentally affected giving the impression the members are poorly designed or misfit. Further, with soft tops in particular, the fabric of the top may then be looser than desired detracting from the top's overall neat and taut appearance and causing the soft top to flap or otherwise create wind noise.
The most pronounced problems caused by such prior art clamps and the rearward rotational forces on the header they create are with frameless soft tops. That is, if the soft top has an underlying frame, the frame is normally affixed to the header and pivotally or otherwise mounted to the body of the vehicle. Such mountings to the vehicle body are typically more than strong enough to counter any rearward rotational force on the header by the manual clamps. The header engagement with the top of the windshield frame is then nearly ideal with a strong weather seal and a trim fit. However, with frameless soft tops, the rearward rotational forces created by conventional clamping arrangements remain a problem.
With these and other drawbacks in mind, the present invention was developed. In it, a clamping arrangement is provided that creates a forward rather than a rearward rotational force on the header. The forward rotational force then actually enhances the weather seal and fit between the header and the windshield frame. This is advantageous for all soft tops whether or not they have a frame. However, it is particularly desirable for frameless soft tops to help maintain the seal of their header against the windshield frame and their overall clean and taut appearance.